injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Braniac (Injustice for all)
Braniac is a playable character in Injustice for all. He is classified as a power user. Braniac is voiced by John Noble Role in the story Braniac is the leader of one of the opposing gangs of villians fighting in the alternate dimension. He goes against the villians that are in league with the Joker who is the leader of gang Braniac is fighting to take control of the planet. S.T.A.R labs missions Intro/Outro Intro: Braniac flies down from his space ship and lands on the ground, he then faces his opponent and says "I am superior, you are nothing." Outro: Braniac flies away, he is then seen in his space ship looking at Earth in a glass bottle. Gameplay Character Trait Molecular Shield: Braniacs character trait allows him to create a shiel similar to Lex Luthor in Injustice: Gods Among Us. This shield can be charged to three levels. The first level decreases dmage done by 50% and lasts for 3 hits. The second level decreases damage done by 75% and lasts for 4 hits. The final level makes him immune to all damage for 5 hits but takes the longest to charge. Special Moves *Laser blast: Braniac shoots a laser beam forward at his enemy. *SAM missile: Braniac shoots a missile diagonal upwards. *AGR missile: Braniac shoots a missile diagonal downwards (Air only). *Braniac slam: Braniac shoots out tentacles from his arm which latch on to his opponent. Then he swings them around and slams them in the ground. *Teleport: Braniac teleports behind his opponent or in front of them if you press forward while teleporting. *Energy bubble mine: Braniac throws a mine on the ground. If it hits the opponent then it will trap them in a energy bubble for a short ammount of time. Meter Burn moves *Laser beam: Braniac shoots out a laser beam forward covering the range of the entire screen at once. *Guided SAM missile: Braniac shoots out a missile diagonal upward which homes on his opponent *Guided AGR missile: Braniac shoots out a missile diagonal downwards which homes on his opponent (Air only) *Double Braniac slam: Braniac shoots out tentacles from his arm which latch on to his opponent. Then he swings them around and slams them in the ground twice *Energy tansfer mine: Braniac throws a mine on the ground and if it hits the opponent they will become stuck in a bubble for a short time. Their Super meter will also drain and be given to Braniac. Super Move I am Superior: Braniac shoots out a electric blast which stuns his opponent. He then presses a couple buttons on his wrist which signals a sattelite laser beam to come down from his ship and hit the opponent. Ending Quotes *"I am Superior, You are nothing" -Intro *"Krypton was a neccesary loss" -Clash against Zod *"Your options are limited" -Clash with any character Costumes Default Braniac appears how he does in the Superman Unbound animated movie. The new Regime Braniac is a Black and red alteration of his normal colors. (Unlocked in the Archives) Legion of doom Braniacs appearance in the super friends tv show (Unlocked by completing all of his S.T.A.R labs missions New 52 Braniacs appearance in the New 52 comic series. (Unlocked by completing Classic battle with him) Animated Braniacs appearance from Superman the Animated series (Available in the animated skins pack 1) Trivia Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Secretjared Category:Characters